To Fight the Six
by Super Smasher
Summary: It's time for a new Smash Bros. game, but Master Hand is fed up with Sakurai and paperwork. Crazy comes up with an elegant solution: Have newcomers fight six "Elite Four" style battles!


**To Fight the Six**

**A Super Smash Brothers Fanfic**

**By: Super Smasher**

**Disclaimer: All licensed characters in this fanfiction and their respective IPs are solely the property the The Nintendo Company and its affiliate companies. Characters used without permission.**

* * *

It all started with an e-mail.

That morning, much the same as every morning, Master Hand groggily rose from his desk, where he had lain himself about three hours ago, exhausted from paperwork. It had been like this nearly every day for the last five years. Night after night of excruciating paperwork, figuring out licenses and royalty payments and allowances. Answering letters from concerned corporations, waiting for their chance to try to convince him of this or that. Keeping the EGC at bay while he attempted to keep track of the daily expenditures of a Mansion and an apartment complex. But today was a morning to celebrate.

"It's done. All the paperwork for Brawl is done."

The floating hand hovered for a moment, his brain trying to process what he himself had just said. The realization finally dawned, and Mater Hand started belting out his trademark laugh. "It's done! It's all done!" He whizzed around the room, cackling as he bounced against the walls and knocked over his brimming-full wastebasket.

The glee was still erupting when a sharp series of raps sounded on the door of his office. "Come in, come in!" Master Hand exclaimed joyfully.

"You look unusually cheerful for half past seven." A man entered the room, appearing to be in his late twenties. His wavy golden hair stopped just short of his neckline, and brilliant blue eyes peered at the floating glove from behind square-rimmed glasses.

"Can you believe it, Kevin?" Master Hand whooped. "The Brawl paperwork is done! There's no more! I'm free!" He stretched himself out, and he shook the hand of the elder Smash Brother before clapping him on the back wholeheartedly. "Today is a great day."

"I…am unsure of how to…phrase what I'm about to say to you." Kevin grimaced. Master Hand suddenly froze. He'd heard this tone of voice before. This spelled bad news.

"…Why are you here so early, Kevin?"

"Master Hand…have you checked your e-mail yet this morning?"

At this, the embodiment of creativity flew to his desktop computer and roused it from its sleep mode slumber. Quickly keying in his password, he opened his web browser and navigated to his N-Mail account.

"Spam, spam, scam, spam, scam, scam, finger enlargements, spam…" Master Hand flew through his inbox, until he came to the least recent e-mail. It had been sent about two and a half hours ago, right after his nap started. Trembling, he read the sender and header.

"From - Sakurai, Masahiro. Subject - Kid Icarus: Uprising Release." Opening the e-mail, he began to read it out loud while Kevin listened.

_Master Hand,  
As you are no doubt aware, Kid Icarus: Uprising was released on March 23 of this year. This was the first of many software titles from Project Sora, and we will continue to strive for the top as Nintendo's newest First-Party developer._

_Last year, at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in Los Angeles, California, Earth, Nintendo Global President Satoru Iwata made the announcement that once Kid Icarus: Uprising's development was completed, Project Sora would immediately begin work on its next project: The as-of-yet-unnamed title we will refer to as UNIVERSE, which is, of course, the next installment of the Super Smash Bros. seri-_

Master Hand stopped reading at this point. Kevin cringed as the glove reread the last sentence a couple more times. Then, very calmly, he exited the e-mail application, rose from his chair, and proceeded to the large double doors that opened onto the balcony overlooking the main entrance to the Smash Mansion Grounds.

"Uh…Master Hand?" The hand slowly swung round towards Kevin, but then turned back to the grounds. Slowly, he balled himself into a fist. Once he began shaking violently, Kevin backed towards the door. He wasn't even halfway there before it happened.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream tore through all of Nintendo City as Master Hand rocketed away from Smash Mansion and into the atmosphere, a trail of fire and smoke streaming behind.

* * *

Everyone who had been sleeping in the mansion awoke at the same time. As Master Hand's cry of despair roused them from their sleep, most of the Smashers jumped out of bed and flung their doors open, only to be greeted by the sight of Kevin running full-tilt away from Master Hand's office and towards the front doors, not caring if sweat stained his corporate casualwear.

Wario was the only casualty of the tirade. The stout, piggish man was tending to his motorbike near the Garage. He had just gotten all of the chrome sparkling clean. All that was left was to shine up the leather. Reaching for the cylinder of wipes, Wario groped around for a bit, before realizing that he had suddenly become engulfed in shadow. He only had time to look up when Master Hand barreled down, punching the man, bike, and pavement with enough force to shatter steel.

Kevin ran up, panting, accompanied by Fox, Lucario, and Luigi. Together, the four of them managed to roll the hand over. Wario was relatively unhurt, as all the Smashers were very resistant to physical damage. The bike, however, was a different story.

"WAA! My bike! It's in shambles!" The microgame developer started collecting the pieces of his most treasured possession, determined to once again make it whole and running again.

"My life has no meaning." Master Hand declared, lying motionless on the ground, staring up at the sky. The four Smashers looked at Kevin, who just shook his head sadly. "Every time I get my hopes up…dashed! Dashed to pieces!"

"Come on, MH. We all know this thing wouldn't run without you." Fox said gently. He looked to Lucario and Luigi, who began nodding and expressing their agreement.

"If you say so." Master Hand groaned, heaving himself up off the ground and floating back towards the mansion.

"So…what's-a the problem?" Luigi asked quietly. Kevin glared at him, but Master Hand just let out a weary sigh.

"It's time again."

Fox and Luigi's eyes widened. They knew exactly what Master Hand meant. They had seen this twice before.

"Uh…what time?" Lucario queried. However, Master Hand was now hovering through the back door and into the kitchen of the Smash Mansion. Kevin was nowhere to be found, having hurried away in the commotion. Fox and Luigi followed the hand inside, and the other two soon followed suit.

* * *

Master Hand opened the door to his office. He ambled inside, not noticing the younger Smash Brother sitting on his desk.

"I think Sakurai heard that scream from Central." Freshly twenty-one, the blue-eyed engineer scrubbed his hand through his messy raven hair. "Is it time for a new game?"

"You guessed it, Kamon. Just got the e-mail."

"Of course, this means…"

"Newcomers!" Crazy Hand floated through the open balcony doors and settled down next to the Smash Brother. "It's about time! I wanna stick it to whoever decided to make that 'PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale' ripoff." The other two nodded in agreement.

"But the process is…lacking." Master Hand concluded. "Every year it's the same song and dance. We pick out the best people for the job, and then it's 'grovel to Sakurai time'. "

"I hate that part." Kamon assented.

"Then why don't we spice it up a bit?" Crazy asked .

"We're not going to throw Subspace Bombs into every world and see who comes out alive." Master Hand flatly denied. Crazy huffed.

"That's not what I was gonna say! Besides, I already cleared my idea with Sakurai." Both Master Hand and Kamon gave grunts of surprise.

"Knowing you, it's something fiendish." Kamon pointed out.

"I sent you both Carbon Copies. Check your e-mails every now and again."

Resentfully and suspiciously, Master Hand hovered over to his desktop computer for the second time today, opening his e-mail account. He found Crazy's message, and read it to himself. Kamon surreptitiously peered over his pinky to see for himself.

"You know what, Crazy?" Master Hand asked, once he finished reading. "This may actually be the greatest idea you've ever come up with."

"I know, right?" Crazy Hand chortled happily, hovering around the room. Kamon looked over at Master Hand.

"So, it's time, huh?"

"Yes. It's time to head for Smash Island."

* * *

**First Chapter Completed!**

**This story takes place after the events of Confronting the Issue, but that's not important, as no plot ****points in that story really even matter here.**

**For the first time in the history of ever! I'm accepting requests! **

**Got someone you really want to see in the next Smash Bros.? Tell me! I'll write 'em in, if I can find the time and space. Third-parties are allowed, but please make sure they're from games on Nintendo systems with legitimate connections to Nintendo. **

**I'll only accept high-quality OCs with good background information, preferably whom are denizens of a Nintendo Universe.**

**So have fun with this new story, and stay tuned for the next exciting installment!**


End file.
